Love in the air
by Tailsgfriend
Summary: Bumblebee is set on making Optimus Prime and Sari a couple, just what would happen when the one he loves helps pull this off. BumblebeexProwl OptimusxSari warning yoai mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Bumblebee sat in Sari's room watching as she went through pictures of her and the autobots. She flipped the page to find a picture of Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots on Earth. Sari strangely stared at the picture for a long time. "Sari?" Bumblebee asked hoping everything was ok. Sari looked up a light blush across her face as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?" She asked. Bumblebee looked suspicious. "Is there something I should know?" He asked his best friend. "Uh... nope." She said awkwardly. "." Bumblebee said with a smile on his face. Sari just sighed. "Okay, that's enough looking at photos. Let's play a game it's called truth or dare." Sari said, Bumblebee tilted his head confused. "It's the perfect game for sleep overs, you choose between truth or dare. If you pick truth the other person asks you a question and you have to answer it. If you pick dare the other person tells you to do something and you have to do it." Sari said. "Okay sounds cool." Bumblebee said.

The game was actually fun they both shot out tons of dares, the most recent one was Bumblebee had to steal Optimus' records. Sari was waiting in her room for Bumblebee to return or hear Optimus waking up screaming at him. Sari was a little jealous of Bumblebee seeing Optimus sleep. Sari only saw the leader sleep a couple times but the times she did see it she couldn't resist staring. She loved how peaceful he looked. This just reminded her of her feelings for Optimus, she started to realize them after Prowl came back online, a result from Bumblebee oddly giving up part of his spark so Prowl could come back online... Maybe she should ask her yellow friend why he did that in the first place, since he didn't seem like the person to care wether Prowl was alive or not. But when Prowl came online she realized how much Optimus helped her during the time she was dealing with the loss of a team mate. Her feelings eventually started to grow stronger as they were put on many missions together. Sari got lost in thoughts of Optimus.

Meanwhile Bumblebee crept into Optimus' room. He saw the leader on his berth snoring away. Bumblebee quietly snuck to his desk, clutching onto his flashlight with his teeth while he searched around. After a bit of searching Bumblebee found Optimus' records as he picked them up he saw something that caught his eyes. He looked down in the drawer that was opened to see a picture frame with a picture of Sari in it. Bumblebee dropped the flashlight he was holding in his mouth and it fell on the desk with a loud bang. Bumblebee quickly picked it up and froze as he saw Optimus shifting in his berth. Bumblebee ducked down and hid under the desk. He heard Optimus leave the room and he got up scrambleing with the records and trying to get everything to look like it was before. Right when he was going to leave he heard Optimus coming down the hallway towards his room. Bumblebee started to spaz out and went to the only place he could think of at the momment and hid behind the door. Optimus opened up the door almost hitting Bumblebee and went back in his berth. Bumblebee took this chance to slip out the door and head back to Sari's room. When he entered Sari started to giggle as he was nervously panting. "It isn't funny, I almost got caught!" He whispered angrily. "So I'm taking it you got the records." Sari said. Bumblebee slapped down the records.

Sari knew that if she chose dare next Bumblebee would go to extremes for revenge so she decided to pick truth, but once she saw Bumblebee's mischevious face she got nervous. "What are you hiding from me?" He asked knowing now she would have to tell him. "I like Optimus... A lot..." Sari said. Bumblebee had a smirk on his face. "I KNEW IT!" He yelled. "Shhhh you can't tell anyone!" Sari said, Bumblebee nodded in reply. "You have a crush on Optimus." Bumblebee said in a singsong voice. "Well you like Prowl." Sari said in reply, she knew that went a little too far. "I don't like Prowl, how many times do I have to say this to someone." Bumblebee said angrily. "Well then why did you give up part of your spark for him, you could've died." Sari said in reply.

*****Flash back*****

When Bumblebee saw Prowl dead something felt wrong. He knew he shouldn't be offline, and he desperatly didn't want him to be offline. Bumblebee bugged Rachet for weeks asking him if there was anything to get Prowl back online, and finally Rachet snapped. "Bumblebee he's offline, gone, your never going to see him again! There's no way he could come back online unless he magically his spark again!" Rachet said angrily. Rachet knew Bumblebee was upset but he was surprised when tears started to come his face. Bumblebee stormed out of the room leaving a confused Rachet.

Bumblebee suddenly got an idea and ran into Prowl's room where the shell of the ninja-bot laid. Bumblebee decided if Prowl needed a spark he would be the one to give it to him. Something made Bumblebee feel like he had to do this no matter the risk he wanted Prowl awake and online. Bumblebee opened his spark chamber followed by Prowl's. Focusing on one thing, seeing Prowl smile again. Bumblebee's spark started to leave him, and go to Prowl. It was the most painful thing Bumblebee ever experienced. Rachet heard Bumblebee's screams and found Bumblebee in Prowl's room his spark leaving him. Rachet quickly closed Bumblebee's spark chamber leaving the bot whimpering on the floor. "What do you think your doing?" Rachet asked angrily. "Prowl...he needed a spark...so I-" Bumblebee started to say weakly but was cut off by Rachet. "You could've offlined yourself. If I hadn't come you would've." Rachet screamed. Suddenly they were silenced by the sound of a sparkbeat. Both bots looked over to see Prowl regaining color, with a faint spark. "Optimus you better come here quick!" Rachet yelled to the leader.

*****End of Flashback*****

"I-it's complicated..." Bumblebee said not sure how to explain why he gave up part of his spark for the ninja-bot. "You sure there's no feelings that you have for Prowl, I'd understand your my best friend I'd be okay if you were gay." Sari said. "I'm not gay! I don't like Prowl like that!" Bumblebee whispered angrily. "OK,Ok... Calm your processor." Sari said with a laugh. "Not funny!" He said. Sari couldn't help but laugh, it was useless trying to get through to her best friend.

Sari knew that somewhere deep inside Bumblebee liked Prowl, but he hasn't realized it yet. Which explains why he couldn't explain why he'd risk his life for Prowl. Sari couldn't wait for the day he realized, she hoped she was there to see his face when realization struck. Sari also knew her best friend too much to know it would take a long time for Bumblebee to come to terms with it. Sari would never admit it to Bumblebee to avoid the risk of loosing her head, but he did kinda act gay, which made Sari laugh a little to herself. That was one reason she was positive he liked Prowl, but also when ever Prowl entered the room Bumblebee's optics lit up and she knew she wasn't the only one who noticed it. Optimus and her talked about it many times before. Sari tried many times to get Bumblebee to admit it but he never did.

Optimus also had a hunch that Prowl liked Bumblebee. Though the only time Prowl brought up Bumblebee was when he was complaining about his pranks, it was pretty much the only thing Prowl talked about. Optimus brought that up a couple times and each time Prowl would awkwardly stutter and blush a bit as he tried to come up with an excuse most of the time his excuse was 'It's cause he's so annoying.' Optimus found this hilarious.

Sari found it a bit weird that the most of the time her and Optimus spent together was them spying on Bumblebee and Prowl and sharing things they learned about them. They mainly proved that Prowl and Bumblebee both had feelings for eachother but were too stubborn to admit it.

Sari yawned. "I'm tired, I think it's time to go to bed." Sari said as she layed down in her bed. Bumblebee layed down in his sleeping bag and turned Sari's light off. He was going to have to do some snooping to find out if Optimus liked Sari back. He would have to go to Sari's right hand man, his second in comand... Prowl. That would be a bit awkward since he hasn't talked to Prowl ever since he gave him part of his spark. He hasn't even pulled a prank on him. But he had to find this out for Sari. Bumlbebee slowly closed his optics and fell into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Bumblebee woke up to find Sari already got up and wasn't in the room. He saw Sari at the table eating a bowl of frosted flakes, some type of human breakfast food. Optimus was on the other end of the table reading the newspaper. Bumblebee had to find a way to get Prowl alone to talk to him about Sari and Optimus. Bumblebee quickly went to his room and grabbed a stink bomb. He quickly put it in Prowl's room and set it off. After this he ran over to the bathroom waiting for Prowl to walk by looking for him. He suddenly heard Prowl and knew he found the stink bomb. "BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl yelled. Bumblebee couldn't help but smile at this. Bumblebee heard Prowl start to walk by and in one quick momment opened the door of the bathroom grabbed Prowl and pulled Prowl in the bathroom closing the door.

Prowl had a look of 'wtf' on his face, so Bumblebee decided he should provide some answers. "Uh, sorry bout the stink bomb. Just I needed to talk to you." Bumblebee said. "So instead of just walking up to me and telling me we needed to talk you put a stink bomb in my room and pulled me into the bathroom with you?" Prowl questioned. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." Bumblebee said with an awkward laugh. "Okay, so what did you need to talk about?" Prowl asked, and Bumblebee could've sworn he saw a light blush across his face. "Optimus is like your best friend right?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl looked confused and surprisingly a bit worried. "Y-yeah..." Prowl said. "So he tells you everything?" Bumblebee continued on. "Umm... Yeah... Where is this going Bumblebee?" Prowl asked. "Ok you can not tell anyone about this! But Sari likes Optimus and when I say like I mean like like. And you can't tell Optimus this but Sari dared me to steal his record and when I was looking through his desk to find it I saw a picture of Sari, so I was curious does Optimus like Sari, the same way she likes him?" Bumblebee asked quickly. "If you said that any faster you'd sound like Blurr, but I'm not sure if I should tell you this..." Prowl said. Bumblebee grabbed onto Prowl and pulled him close to his face. "I need to know this so Sari doesn't get her heart broken! And you owe me I just told you all of this!" Bumblebee said in a harsh whisper. "OK fine I'll tell you. Yes he does like Sari." Prowl said.

Bumblebee and Prowl were staring at eachother for a bit before a light blush appeared on both of their faces. They both backed away from eachother. Bumblebee turned away from Prowl for a momment thinking, he turned around and gave Prowl a look that said 'I have an idea.' "What are you thinking?" Prowl asked slightly nervous of what devious plan the young bot came up with. "We set them up on a blind date. Have a romantic table set up in the park, you get Optimus to come to the park and I'll get Sari to come. I'll make a picnic basket with food for them to eat, and then we'll leave allowing them to have a romantic lunch together and they'll finally tell eachother how they feel." Bumblebee said. "So we're setting them up together. What if one of them can't make it or something?" Prowl asked. "Well then we still should go, to make it seem like we weren't setting them up." Bumblebee replied, Prowl nodded in responce. The two left the bathroom to recieve a suspicious stare from everyone.

"So did you two have a fun time in there love birds?" Sari asked with a smile. "For the last time I am not in love with Prowl! I had to talk to him about something." Bumblebee said his face plate heating up as he left to his room. Prowl looked confused and embarrassed. "Wait what?" Prowl asked confused Sari just giggled.

The next day Bumblebee was pushing Sari out the door with a picnic basket in his hand. "Where are we going Bee?" Sari asked confused. "We're going to the park now come on!" Bumblebee said. Sari's cell phone started to ring when they were half way to the park. "Yeah... ok... be there soon." Sari said. "Sorry Bee I have to go home, my dad needs help." Sari said. Bumblebee sighed and turned around quickly bringing Sari home. When Bumblebee got to the park he found the table still empty, Prowl must have not came yet. Bumblebee sat down at the table slumped in his seat. He rested his chin on his hand and sighed again. So much for getting them together. Bumblebee saw Prowl coming over alone. "Backed out too?" Prowl asked as he sat down in the chair across from Bumblebee. "Yeah, we're going to have to come up with something else." Bumblebee said with a sigh. "Well I guess we shouldn't let this food go to waste." Bumblebee said taking food out of the basket.

Surprisingly the two had a good time and decided for their next set up for Optimus and Sari would be taking them to the beach and this time they would make sure Sari and Optimus made it. Bumblebee had to concentrate on not blushing for some reason the ninja-bot could easily make Bumblebee blush. Bumblebee thought he saw at some points Prowl blushing too. Bumblebee was a little angry with himself when he realized how much he was enjoying this. He didn't love Prowl, did he? Bumblebee denied it, he wasn't gay and he didn't like the ninja-bot that he constantly pranked.

When they got back to the base Prowl went right to his room, Bumblebee put the basket down and sat on the couch to watch TV. Bumblebee flipped through the channels, he for once couldn't find anything that interested him. That was a first for him. Bumblebee suddenly heard a loud bang in Prowl's room. He quickly ran over to see what happened, laughing when he saw the black and gold mech on the floor underneath his tree. "What... happened?" Bumblebee said between laughs. "I fell out of the tree." Prowl said angrily. "So isn't so good at balance as everyone thought." Bumblebee said with a laugh. "It's not funny! I just got distracted." Prowl said. "Ok. Oh by the way you can watch TV there's nothing good on." Bumblebee said as he walked off to go to his room.

Prowl face was still red from the encounter with Bumblebee, of all bots he didn't want Bumblebee to see himon the floor after he just fell. Bumblebee surprisingly didn't tease him as much as he thought Bumblebee would. The fact Bumblebee did see him made him blush even more. Something about the yellow mech did that to him a lot. He still couldn't find out why Bumblebee gave up part of his spark for him, especially since Bumblebee seemed like he didn't care for Prowl. Optimus kept insisting that Prowl loved Bumblebee, but Prowl didn't believe it. He didn't like Bumblebee like that, he couldn't. Bumblebee was annoying, childish, and a trouble maker. Nothing like Prowl. Yet Prowl enjoyed being around the yellow mech, and couldn't stop blushing around him. Something interested him about Bumblebee and made him want to be closer to him, not that he admit it.

Prowl walked out of his room and sat down at the couch turning the TV on to discovery channel. Not long after Sari entered the base. Sari went over to the couch and sat next to Prowl. "Hey Prowl, do you know where Bumblebee is?" She asked. "If I'm not mistaken he's in his room." Prowl answered. Sari nodded and went to get up but then sat back down. "Ok, I need to ask you something. Do you like Bumblebee, like more than a friend? Because I'm pretty sure he likes you but wont admit it." Sari said, Prowl sighed. "Sari, I don't know why everyone is asking us this. I don't like Bumblebee like that, and I'm positive he doesn't like me like that." Prowl said. Sari just growled something under her breath and went to Bumblebee's room.

Sari entered Bumblebee's room to find Bumblebee laying on his berth listening to music. "Hey Sari." He said as he turned the music off. "Hey Bee." She replied. "How would you feel bout going to the beach?" Bumblebee asked. "That would be cool! In how many days?" Sari asked. Bumblebee put up 2 fingers in reply. "Ok, I'm free then." Sari said, Bumblebee smiled. "Some other people may come too." Bumblebee said. "You mean like Prowl?" Sari asked with a smile, Bumblebee shrugged. "I don't know, anyone may be there." Bumblebee said.

After an hour or so of listening to music and hanging out Sari and Bumblebee left Bumblebee's room to join the others. When they left the room they only saw Optimus who was sitting on the couch watching the news. "Where is everyone?" Bumblebee asked. "Rachet and Bulkhead are patroling and Prowl went on a date with his girlfriend." Optimus replied. Sari saw Bumblebee's face go pale. "O-oh..." Bumblebee said quietly. "Prowl has a girlfriend?" Sari asked. "I guess so." Optimus said also noticing Bumblebee's face go pale. "I-I'm gunna go to my room..." Bumblebee said walking away to his room. "Well that's just great." Sari said slumping down on the couch. "I think we know our answer to wether Bumblebee likes Prowl or not." Optimus said. "Yeah, but now I feel bad. I really thought Prowl liked Bumblebee too." Sari said sadly. "I still think he does, he just hasn't realized it." Optimus told Sari. "I don't know, all I know is Bumblebee is really upset now." Sari replied.

Just then Prowl entered the room, some reason recieving a glare from Sari. "Hey, umm I was wondering can Sara come over tomorrow?" Prowl asked. Optimus sighed "I guess, just not for too long." He replied. Prowl nodded and went to his room. "That jerk!" Sari said angrily. "Sari, it's not his fault he doesn't know Bumblebee likes him." Optimus told her. "I know, but still. How can he be so oblivious?" Sari asked Optimus just shrugged. Sari sighed, she felt bad for her best friend, and she knew now was going to be tough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee woke up, still upset from learning Prowl had a girlfriend. He didn't really understand why this was so aggrivating. Did he really like Prowl, like Sari has been telling him. Bumblebee just shook off the thought. _Doesn't matter anymore... _Bumblebee left the room to find everyone talking to an unfamiliar girl. Bumblebee guessed this must be Prowl's girlfriend since they were holding hands. Optimus turned around and saw Bumblebee, he seemed to have a look of sympathy on his faceplate. Bumblebee just leaned up against the wall watching angrily. She was as Sari would say 'a typical barbie' Blonde hair, preppy, too much make up. Bumblebee sighed, _I hate her. _Bumblebee suddenly realized the only reason he hated her was because she was with Prowl. He didn't understand why he felt like this, how he was jealous and wished he was her.

Sara pulled Prowl in for a kiss, that lasted more than Bumblebee liked. Bumblebee just snapped with this. When Bumblebee finally realized what was going on Sara was on the floor knocked out, and Bumblebee was standing over her. _Did I really just punch her? _But Bumblebee knew what he did, he punched her, and now Prowl was staring at him in surprise and anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Prowl yelled. "I- I'm sorry I-" Bumblebee started to say but was cut off by Prowl. "No Bumblebee I don't want to hear it! Never come near me or Sara again! I don't want to hear you, see you, or even have your name brought up in a conversation! Your dead to me Bumblebee. I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you now!" Prowl yelled angrily.

Bumblebee looked shocked, everyone could notice the tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Ok... fine..." Bumblebee said over tears starting to back away. "I'll be in my room..." Bumblebee said to the others quietly as he walked away to his room. Prowl started to pick Sara up and put her on the couch. Everyone else stared in shock at what happened. "I'll go talk to Bumblebee." Optimus said walking to Bumblebee's door. Optimus knocked on the door but no one answered. "Bumblebee can I come in." Optimus asked. "Go away!" Bumblebee yelled from inside his room. Optimus tried to open the door but it was locked. Optimus sighed and walked back to everyone else. "He locked the door." Optimus said to everyone else. "Why did he do that?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus waited for Prowl to leave the room to answer. "It's because he likes Prowl." Optimus whispered. At first everyone seemed a bit shocked but then seemed to understand. "That would explain why he has been acting so weird lately." Rachet said.

Sari walked in just then, confused by the fact there was an unconsious girl on the couch and Optimus, Rachet, and Bulkhead huddled in the corner. "Umm what happened?" Sari asked. "I think you should ask Bumblebee about that." Optimus said. Sari looked at him still confused and walked to Bumblebee's door. "Bumblebee can I come in?" Sari asked, to everyones surprise Bumblebee opened the door. Bumblebee locked the door, not wanting anyone to come in. "Hey..." Bumblebee said quietly sounding as if he was just crying. "Bee, what's wrong?" Sari asked concerned. "You where right, okay. I love Prowl!" Bumblebee said Sari looked shocked that he finally admited it. "But he has a girlfriend, and now he's never going to talk to me again! Because I lost my cool and punched that stupid Sara! I hate this!" Bumblebee said banging his head on his pillow crying. "Bumblebee, I'm sure Prowl likes you. Everything will be better don't worry." Sari said to Bumblebee. Bumblebee just shook his head. "No, he hates me... Can you just go please I want to be alone..." Bumblebee said. "Ok..." Sari said as she walked out of Bumblebee's room locking the door behind her knowing that's what he would want.

Sari saw Prowl's girlfriend leaving, which Sari thought was good. Prowl turned around recieving another glare from Sari. "What! Why do you keep glaring at me?" Prowl asked angrily. "You're so stupid, do you even realize why Bumblebee did that?" Sari said angry, she couldn't stand seeing her best friend upset. Prowl opened his mouth to speak but Sari cut him off. "Bumblebee loves you! And you just tossed him aside and treated him like crap! But you know what I'm glad because you don't deserve him!" Sari said storming off. Prowl looked shocked, he silently went to his room. "Well... That was... weird." Optimus said. Bulkhead and Rachet just nodded.

Prowl couldn't believe this Sari had to be lying. Bumblebee couldn't be in love with him. _Could he? And could I actually feel the same? _Prowl couldn't believe he was thinking about this, he had a girlfriend. But something made Prowl wish he didn't. Prowl couldn't believe this but he might actually like the idea of him and Bumblebee together. He might actually love Bumblebee. Prowl had to talk to him. Prowl left his room, went over to Bumblebee's room, and knocked on his door. "Go away..." Prowl heard Bumblebee say, his voice cracked a little. "Bumblebee, it's me Prowl. Can I come in, I want to talk to you." Prowl said. Prowl heard the door unlock and slightly open. "Come in..." Bumblebee said. Prowl walked in, and saw Bumblebee sitting on his berth. Prowl sat next to him, a little close to admit, and started to speak. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry for what I said. Just I don't understand why you punched Sara." He said. Bumblebee didn't reply but Prowl noticed tears start to go down Bumblebee's face. Prowl put his arm around Bumblebee pulling him close in a hug. Prowl some reason liked how close he was right now with the young bot. They both seperated from the hug and leaned their faces together and kissed. The kiss lasted longer than expected until both the bots realized what they were doing. They quickly seperated optics wide. "We tell no one about this." Prowl said his voice cracked a little, Bumblebee just nodded. "See you at the beach tomorrow." Prowl said awkwardly as he left Bumblebee's room. "Did that just happen?" Bumblebee said to himself.

Prowl couldn't believe he just did that. He had a girlfriend, yet he wanted to kiss the yellow bot again. He had to choose, break up with Sara and get with Bumblebee or stay with Sara and try to ignore the feelings he has for Bumblebee. Prowl was snapped out of his thoughts by Optimus. "So did you talk to him?" Optimus asked. "Umm yeah. I apologized and we talked it over." Prowl replied. Prowl went to his room to meditate, but couldn't concentrate, all he could think about was Bumblebee. His cute face and energetic personality, how much he cared for his team mates, how his hopes are always high, and his eagerness to help. Prowl groaned, why was the young bot always in his thoughts. All Prowl knew was tomorrow at the beach was going to be really awkward. Prowl sighed and closed his optics deciding to go into recharge.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee got out of his room, having just woke up from recharge. He was met by Sari. "Hey Bee. Feeling better?" Sari asked. Bumblebee was a hesitant to answer, he really didn't know what to feel. Last night him and Prowl kissed, but Bumblebee wasn't sure if it really was a kiss out of love or pity. Bumblebee guessed that it didn't mean anything, that it was just accidental, that Prowl was just caught up in the momment not realizing what he was doing. That made Bumblebee upset, but he was still partially happy because Prowl forgave him. Still Bumblebee wasn't sure how to answer. "Ummm, Yeah." Bumblebee answered awkwardly. "Are we still on for the beach?" Sari asked the yellow mech. "Slag yeah!" Bumblebee said. "OK, Optimus, Prowl, and Sara are coming too." Sari said, she could tell Bumblebee was a little upset about Sara coming. Bumblebee sat down on the couch next to where Sari was sitting. "So when are we leaving to the beach?" Bumblebee asked his techno organic friend. "Once Prowl comes back from picking up Sara." Sari replied. Bumblebee nodded letting out a sigh.

"I lost..." Bumblebee said quietly, Sari looked at him confused. "I lost Prowl. I'll never be with him..." Bumblebee said sadly, Sari opened her mouth to say something to reassure him but was cut off when Prowl and Sara walked in. "Well lets get going!" Bumblebee said cheerfully. Sari couldn't believe it, Bumblebee was hiding his pain in front of Prowl. Bumblebee transformed and Sari got in the drivers seat. Sara was already on Prowl in robot mode, and Optimus transformed into his truck mode. They all set off for the beach. "I hate her." Bumblebee growled to Sari, who guessed he was talking about Sara. "You just hate her because you wish you could ride Prowl like that." Sari joked, she could tell Bumblebee's face would've been tomatoe red if he was in robot mode. "Shut up!" Bumblebee said embarrassed. Sari just giggled to herself. "But seriously, what does he see in her that he can't see in me!" Bumblebee asked angrily. Sari shrugged "I don't know I don't think he ever looked at you in that way, but if he did he would realize you're better for him." Sari reassured her best friend. "Ugh, today's gunna be a long day." Bumblebee groaned. "Well just try to have fun Bee." Sari said.

They drove for what seemed like forever, with Sara nuzzling up to Prowl, which angered Bumblebee. Sari was excited, this was the first time going to the beach with her autobot friends and it was even more exciting that Optimus was going to be there. Something that upset her though was how crappy Bumblebee felt about Sara and Prowl, he was really upset that the person he loved was with someone else. Finally they reached the beach, Sari and Bumblebee set down a blanket while Optimus and Prowl put down the bags with toys and foood in it, Sara just stood there watching, which somewhat irritated Bumblebee. "Ok, everything's set." Sari said cheerfully. Bumblebee plopped himself down on the blanket as he watched everyone seperate, Prowl and Sara were going on a walk holding hands while Optimus and Sari head towards the water to swim. Bumblebee kept watching till everyone was out of eyesight then sighed, he didn't know what to do, and he was a little upset how he didn't have Prowl to spend time with.

Prowl walked away with Sara, who insisted on holding his hand. He didn't know how he was going to break it to Sara, Prowl had no clue how to break up with someone. But Prowl knew he had to do it, he was in love with someone else, he didn't love Sara. After a half hour of walking on the beach with Sara he gathered all his nerve. "Sara, we need to talk..." Prowl started, Sara looked at him confused. "This... Us... We aren't going to work out..." Prowl said quietly. "What... Why?" Sara asked tears gathering in her eyes. "I... love someone else..." Prowl told the girl. "You love that dumb yellow bot don't you!" Sara yelled angrily. "Hey he's not dumb." Prowl stated. "You know what. Fine! Have a fun life with your gay boyfriend!" Sara screamed crying as she ran off. Prowl just sighed, it had to be done. Prowl walked away slowly, he wanted to think about things.

Sari and Optimus were playing frisbee in the ocean, but were stopped as they saw Prowl walking by alone. "I wonder where Sara went." Sari said. "I don't know, you don't think he broke up with her do you?" Optimus asked. "Why would you think that?" Sari replied. "He seemed a little tense, and told me he had some doubts about his relationship with Sara." Optimus said. "Hey do you think Prowl and Bumblebee are going to hook up?" Optimus asked. "I don't think Bee will get with Prowl for a while he still is a bit upset and I don't think him or Prowl are willing to say their feelings." sari responded with a sigh, she really wanted her best friend to be happy but she wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive yet. Sari was snapped out of her thoughts as Bumblebee walked over to the two. "I'm gunna go for a walk on the boardwalk." Bumblebee said. " 'Kay have fun." Sari said as she watched her friend walk away.

Bumblebee started to walk away but before he got off the beach he noticed someone walking next to him. "Where you going?" He heard Prowl say. "Just for a walk, why aren't you with Sara?" Bumblebee asked. "I broke up with her... Mind if I join you?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure if you want to." The younger mech said, silently celebrating that he had a chance with Prowl now. "Well now I think boss-bot and Sari may hook up." Bumblebee said as he saw the two holding hands. Prowl chuckled a little. "What?" Bumblebee asked confused. "It's just you seem to be more interested in getting others together than finding someone for yourself." Prowl said. Bumblebee was a caught off gaurd with this Prowl really didn't understand how he felt for him, Sari even told Prowl that Bumblebee loved him. Bumblebee guessed Prowl thought it was a lie or something, because he really did seem clueless. "Yeah... well... it's a lot easier getting other people together." Bumblebee said awkwardly. "You probably could have femme bots lining up to date you though." Prowl said to the yellow bot. "Can we just not talk about this right now!" Bumblebee said sounding annoyed.

Prowl just stopped talking, taking the hint. He was surprised that Bumblebee didn't want to talk about it, he seemed like he would love femme bots lining up to date him. Was Sari telling the truth, did Bumblebee feel the same? Prowl shook off the thought, Bumblebee couldn't love him, Bumblebee seemed like all he wanted to do was piss off Prowl, like he hated him, there was no way Bumblebee could love the black and gold mech. Not to mention their age difference. Bumblebee was a young bot, Prowl was at least 6 transformer years older than Bumblebee, so that would make it a little weird. But still for some reason Prowl loved Bumblebee, this confused him, and made it difficult to concentrate.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you... It's just I really don't like talking about me dating." Bumblebee said, guessing Prowl wanted to ask him why Bumblebee decided it was time to answer him. "I like someone a lot... But he doesn't know it... And yeah I know I said he, I'm gay... Just I don't think they like me back." Bumblebee said with a sigh. Prowl felt surprised that Bumblebee was opening up to him like this. Prowl decided to do the right thing and give him real advice, though Prowl guessed the mech Bumblebee was talking about wasn't him. "Well, you should tell that mech how you feel, no matter how afraid you are who knows he might like you back. You'll just have to take a chance." Prowl said, both mechs stopped walking and were staring at eachother for a while. Suddenly Bumblebee grabbed Prowl's faceplate and brought the older mechs face to his leaning into a kiss. At first Prowl didn't know what to do, he couldn't register what just happened. It was him. Sari wasn't lying. Bumblebee wanted him. Bumblebee pulled away from the kiss, optics wide, face red. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry." Bumblebee said as he quickly transformed into a car and sped away before Prowl could tell him how he felt. "Slag." Prowl said to himself.

Bumblebee sped towards the beach, _Primus why did I do that? _Bumblebee asked himself. He finally got to the beach where Sari and Optimus were sitting holding hands. "Hey hate to break up the momment but can we leave like NOW?" Bumblebee asked nervously. "Ok? Is something wrong?" Sari asked. "Don't want to talk about it, just get in and lets GO!" Bumblebee said. "What about Prowl?" Optimus asked. "Umm... Just comm him or something I don't know I just want to leave." Bumblebee said as Sari got in the drivers seat. Bumblebee then drove off, he had to admit he did feel bad about ruining the momment for her and Optimus but he didn't want to risk Prowl coming and talking to him, he knew the black and gold mech didn't feel the same for him. When Bumblebee got back to the base he let Sari out and frantically tried to put everything away so he didn't have to face Prowl, but he was too slow. Right when Bumblebee put the last of the toys away Prowl and Optimus pulled in.

The two transformed into robot mode and saw the yellow bot. "Bumblebee can I talk to you?" Prowl said, more of an order rather than a question. Optimus looked confused but when he saw the yellow bot hang his head and follow the black and gold mech out the door he knew Bumblebee did something that upset Prowl. Optimus just sighed, Bumblebee would never learn.

Bumblebee followed Prowl as they travelled farther from the base, into the forest. A place Bumblebee didn't entirely feel safe around ever since the space barnacle incident. What was Prowl going to say? Was he going to flip out? Did Prowl hate him now? Prowl finally stopped and stared at the yellow mech in front of him. "Look, Prowl I'm sorry I know you don't feel the same... I just-" Bumblebee was cut off as a pair of lips met his. Prowl's lips. Prowl liked him back. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck, and a pair of arms wrapped around Bumblebee's waist. The kiss lasted a minute or two before Prowl seperated. "You really thought I didn't love you?" Prowl asked his arms still wrapped around the yellow mechs waist. "Well you know me... I'm not the best at figuring things out." Bumblebee replied. "Come on, let's go back to the base." Prowl said as he grabbed Bumblebee's hand and started walking back.

When the two reached the base they hesitated. "Should we keep this a secret?" Bumblebee asked. "For now." Prowl replied then they entered the base. Everyone was in recharge when they arrived, so Bumbloebee decided to sleep in Prowl's room with him, and he would just be extra quiet leaving the room so no one noticed where he was. Prowl entered his room followed by Bumblebee and they both laid down on Prowl's berth. Prowl wrapped his arms around Bumblebee holding him as he fell into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

Bumblebee opened his optics to find himself in Prowl's room. Bumblebee slowly got up noticing Prowl was already gone, and checked the time 12:00 pm. Why didn't Prowl wake him up? Bumblebee opened the door by a crack to make sure no one was looking, he didn't want anyone to see him and get suspicious. Once he was sure no one watching he quietly exited Prowl's room. Bumblebee went to the kitchen to get some oil and sat on the couch next to Sari. "Hey, you finally woke up." Sari said teasingly. "Yeah. Why didn't anyone wake me?" Bumblebee asked. "Well yesterday you seemed a little stressed so we decided to let you sleep in." Sari replied. There was a momment of silence. "Why did you freak out yesterday anyway?" Sari asked. "I... Ummm... " Bumblebee started to say but luckily was cut off by Prowl who just walked in the base. "Bumblebee, Optimus wants us to go on patrol." Prowl said to the yellow bot. Bumblebee nodded and followed Prowl out of the base.

"You just saved my aft back there!" Bumblebee said to Prowl with a laugh, he could see a small smile appear on Prowls faceplate. Prowl grabbed onto Bumblebee's hand. "Prowl, I have to transform if we're going on patrol." Bumlebee said. Prowl's smile grew larger. "Oh yeah, when I said we were going on patrol I lied. I needed an excuse to get you out of the base." Prowl said, while Bumblebee started to giggle. "I'm wearing off on you." Bumblebee said, which gained a laugh from Prowl. They two stopped, realizing how far they have already walked and now were in the forest. Prowl quickly wrapped his arms around Bumblebee, who gasped in surprise. Before Bumblebee knew it Prowl pulled him into a kiss, Bumblebee's optics widdened as he noticed Prowl's glossa prodding his mouth. Bumblebee granted enterance as he deepened in the kiss. Prowl's hand started to glide down Bumblebee's side, and that's when Bumblebee started to notice things were heating up. His optics darkened lustfully as he realized where this was going.

Meanwhile at the base Sari sat alone, a bit depressed as she waited all day for Bumblebee to wake up and when he finally did he left with Prowl to patrol. Sari jumped as she heard a voice behind her. "Bored too." Sari heard Optimus say to her. Sari nodded in reply. Optimus sat on the couch putting his arm around Sari. The two were officially a couple, and everyone knew it. The two didn't hide it all they found no use knowing that everyone would find out anyways. No one really seemed surprised, most of them guessed they would hook up, but that didn't keep them from celebrating. Something Sari found absolutley hilarious was everyone was making a bet on who the next couple is. Sari bet Bee and Prowl while most of the others bet Rachet and Arcee. Sari didn't understand how a bueatiful femme bot like Arcee could like a grumpy old medic, but sometimes love has it's weird forms, and most of the couples lately have shown that. A techno organic and autobot leader, a hyper active mech with a peace loving/boring mech, and a young femme with an old mech. Sari laughed to herself at this thought, love REALLY did have weird forms. Sari leaned over to Optimus' faceplate and kissed it leaving the leader blushing as she walked off to her room.

Bumblebee woke up finding himself laying next to Prowl in the forest. Bumbleee squinted as he adjusted to the light and slowly got up, still a little tired from interfacing with Prowl for the first time. Prowl must've noticed the young mech get up because he started to stir and slowly onlined his optics. Bumblebee smiled and waved to him. "We should get back to the base shouldn't we?" Bumblebee sadly asked as he looked around noticing it was starting to get dark. "Yeah." Prowl said as he stretched. Bumblebee still was really happy, him and Prowl were now bond mates. The only problem was, how were they going to hide it from everyone else?

When they arrived at the base everyone was staring at them. "That was a pretty long patrol." Sari said flatly. "We also went to dino bot island, we were there for a good amount of time." Prowl answered cooly. "Well I'm going to my room." Prowl said. Bumblebee sat down on the couch next to Sari who was playing video games. "Ok see you tomorrow." Bumblebee yelled to Prowl as he was walking away. Prowl had a feeling Bumblebee was going to crawl into bed with him when everyone was in recharge. Which he was proven right for an hour or two later he heard the young mech enter the room and climb onto the bed. Bumblebee cuddled into Prowl, as Prowl wrapped his arms around the yellow bot, and when both of them got comfortable they quickly fell into recharge.

The next morning Bumblebee woke up, he found a note next to him from Prowl saying he was going with Optimus on patrol. This would be the perfect time for Bumblebee to go Christmas shopping, Christmas was in one week. They yellow mech knew Rachet and Bulkhead were helping the humans repair a dock, so he thought he was alone at the base. But when Bumblebee exited Prowl's room and heard the tapping of a foot he knew he was caught. "What were you doing in there?" Sari asked. "I... ummm... was looking... for ideas on what to get Prowl... for Christmas..." Bumblebee said awkwardly. "." Sari said with a grin on her face. "Well I, uh, got to go now... That shopping's not gunna do its self." Bumblebee said backing up towards the door but when he turned around to it Sari ran over and blocked it. "Tell me what you were REALLY doing in Prowl's room." Sari said. "Like I said before, I was trying to find out what I should get him for Christmas." Bumblebee lied as he pushed Sari out of the way and left the base.

Sari sighed Bumblebee, her best friend, was lying to her. Sari knew Bumblebee wasn't in Prowl's room to find a present for him, Sari was pretty sure he slept in Prowl's room, since when Sari checked Bumblebee's room he wasn't in there. Sari didn't know why Bumblebee was lying to her, was it that important for her not to know? Sari decided she wouldn't tell anyone about this, instead she would find out what Bumblebee was hiding.

Bumblebee finally finished Christmas shopping, most of the time he spent shopping he was trying to find what to get Prowl. Bumblebee ended up getting him a ninja sword. When Bumblebee got back to the base Sari was waiting for him. _Slag. _Bumblebee thought, knowing Sari was going to question him. Sari opened her mouth but before she could speak Bumblebee cut her off. "Hold on a sec." Bumblebee said as he quickly ran to his room and put the presents in his closet. When he came out Sari was still waiting for him. Bumblebee sat next to her, bracing himself for Sari's questions. "Are you and Prowl together?" Sari asked, Bumblebee was a bit surprised by how right to the point she was. "No! Why would you think that?" Bumblebee asked a little annoyed. "Well then why haven't you been sleeping in your own room, and why have you been spending so much time with Prowl?" Sari asked. "For the last time there is nothing going on between me and Prowl." Bumblebee said not noticing Prowl walked in. "Whats going on?" Prowl asked. "Sari thinks we're together." Bumblebee said. "Sari, me and Bumblebee aren't together, there's nothing going on between us." Prowl said as he walked off to his room. "Is that proof enough." Bumblebee said, hearing Sari grumble something under her breath.

Later that night Bumblebee walked to Prowl's room and knocked on the door. "Hey it's me." Bumblebee said, waiting a bit before Prowl opened the door. "Sari realizes we're lying." Bumblebee said. Prowl stayed silent. "I think we should tell them..." Bumblebee told Prowl. "Christmas eve then." Prowl finally replied, Bumblebee nodded happy that Prowl was ok with telling everyone. Prowl grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him in for a kiss receiving a giggle from Bumblebee. Bumblebee seperated from the kiss with Prowl. "I think I should sleep in my room tonight." Bumblebee said, Prowl groaned in complaint. "Sari noticed I haven't been sleeping in there, so it would be safer if I slept in my own room tonight." Bumblebee said Prowl just nodded. After a while of hanging out with Prowl, Bumblebee left Prowl's room and entered his own. It felt weird sleeping alone, and took awhile to fall into recharge without Prowl's arms around him, but finally his optics dimmed and he went into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee opened his optics, it was Christmas eve today and there was going to be a big party later that night. Bumblebee got up off his berth feeling a bit dizzy, he felt sick. Bumblebee quickly ran to the bathroom realizing what was happening and purged his tanks. Bumblebee guessed someone heard, because he heard someone knocking on the door. "Are you okay?" Bumblebee heard Prowl ask. "Y-yeah." Bumblebee replied shakily as he opened the door and walked out. Bumblebee went over to the couch and sat down, Prowl sitting down next to him. "What time is it?" Bumblebee asked. "4:00 AM." Prowl replied looking still a bit tired. "Ugh, Dammit. Sorry if I woke you up." Bumblebee said. How could he wake up at 4 in the morning! "It's ok, but maybe you should go talk to Rachet about the purging." Prowl said to Bumblebee who shrugged. "Personally, I'm not worried, if I purge again I will." Bumblebee said to Prowl. Bumblebee really hated to go to Rachet, the old med bot always gave Bumblebee a hard time when he went into the med bay.

Prowl put his arm around Bumblebee, who cuddled up to him. Prowl then leaned in and kissed Bumblebee, slipping in his glossa. "WHAT THE HELL!" Bumblebee and Prowl quickly seperated to see Sari and Bulkhead staring at the two with wide eyes/optics. "Uhh... Hi guys... " Bumblebee said stuttering. "I knew you were lying! You two are together!" Sari said excitedly. "Did that really just happen?" Bulkhead asked. "Bumblebee and Prowl sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-" Sari started to sing but Prowl cut her off. "This is why I didn't want anyone to know!" He grumbled walking to his room. "Great! Now I have to deal with that later." Bumblebee said sarcastically. "So you two are seriously... together?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee. "Yeah, we were going to tell you tonight, but those plans kinda were ruined." Bumblebee replied, he was going to ask them why they were up at this time but realized it was because they probably heard him and Prowl.

"So who else is coming to the party?" Sari asked Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Sentinel Prime, the Jet twins, Sunny, and Sides" Bumblebee said. "Pretty much the whole Elite gaurd." Bulkhead added. "So it's going to be a base full of drunk robots." Sari joked. "All I know is tonight I'm drinking a lot of high grade." Bumblebee said with a laugh. "So Prowl's going to have a long night looking after you." Sari said with a laugh. "Well if it's anything like the last time Bumblebee drank high grade Prowl will have a hard time looking after Bumblebee." Bulkhead said joining in the laugh.

************************************************************* Prowl opened the door to see Jazz, his best friend. "Hey." Jazz said as he walked in the base. "Haven't seen you in a while." Prowl stated. It was almost time for the party, and everyone was excited. Bumblebee was helping Sari decorate and as he walked by he saw Jazz and gave a small wave. "Hi Jazz." Bumblebee said. "Hey, Bee." Jazz replied. Bumblebee went back to decorating hanging up streamers. "So what's new, how are you and Sara?" Jazz asked as him and Prowl sat on the couch. "Actually I broke up with Sara, and now am dating someone else..." Prowl said. "Wait, you broke up with Sara? You two were great together, who are you with now?" Jazz asked surprised. "Me." Bumblebee said sitting next to Prowl, who was slightly blushing. "Are you kidding? You and Bee? You guys are complete opposites!" Jazz said laughing. "Well as humans would say opposites attract." Prowl said.

"Prowlie, will you look after me if I'm drunk?" Bumblebee asked as he wrapped his arms around Prowl, just to embarrass him in front of his best friend. Jazz started laughing as Prowl blushed madly. "Just try not to drink too much high grade." Prowl said to a giggling Bumblebee. "So how long have you guys been together?" Jazz asked. "Two weeks." Prowl replied putting his arm around Bumblebee who was still holding on to him. "Have you two... you know... interfaced?" Jazz asked more towards Prowl than Bumblebee. "I don't think that's a topic we should bring up..." Prowl said awkwardly blushing. "So Bee is that a yes?" Jazz asked. Bumblebee nodded blushing and giggling. "You drank high grade already didn't you." Prowl asked. "Only 2 bottles." Bumblebee said defensivly. "No more for a while." Prowl told Bumblebee, who pouted at this. "Hey Prowl if you let him get drunk you might get lucky with him again." Jazz joked, Prowl elbowed him with this.

There was a kncok on the door and Bumblebee went over to answer it. There was Ultra Magnus, Sentinel Prime, and the Jet twins. "Hey, come in." Bumblebee said as he moved out of the way so they could come in. "More people are here!" Bumblebee yelled to everyone else who were in their rooms. Bumblebee sat back down next to Prowl, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on Prowl's shoulder. Optimus walked in to greet everyone, Bumblebee and Prowl didn't care if he saw them together, they knew he'd find out anyway. The jet twins sat down in seats near the couch. "So are they together?" Jetfire asked. Jazz nodded in repy. Bumblebee kissed Prowl, which Optimus caught and slightly smiled to himself seeing the two now a couple. "Did I just see glossa?" Jazz said just to tease Prowl, who gave him the death glare. There was another knock on the door, so Bumblebee got up to find out who it was. When he opened the door he saw Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Hey-" Bumblebee started to say but was cut off as the two tackled him. "Nice greeting." Bumblebee said to the two flatly as they started laughing. "Well now the party can get started." Jazz said getting up off the couch.

***Two Hours Later***

Sari noticed Optimus was upset, and wouldn't spend any alone time with her. That upset Sari a lot. Sari pulled Optimus to the side, she had to talk to him. "What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Sari asked the leader. "Sari I don't think this is going to work..." Optimus said sadly. "Wait what, why?" Sari asked tears forming in her eyes. "I still have feelings for Blackarachnia, and I just need to figure things out." Optimus said walking off. "Some Christmas this is." Sari said, tears rolling down her face.

Bumblebee was on Prowl's lap making out with him, drunk. The two seperated Prowl looking still a bit surprised. "How many bottles of high grade did you drink again?" Prowl asked. "Ummm 6?" Bumblebee said holding up 8 servos. "Yeah you're drunk." Prowl said, not surprised. Prowl already had a feeling the yellow bot was drunk when he randomly sat in his lap and started to make out with him. Suddenly Sari came up to them crying. "Bumblebee, get off of me. Sari's upset." Prowl said to the drunk yelllow bot. Bumblebee seemed to come to reality hearing his best friend was upset and got off of Prowl and instantly looked upset. "Sari what's wrong?" Prowl asked. "Can I steal Bumblebee, I really need to talk to him." Sari stuttered. Prowl nodded, letting Bumblebee follow her.

Bumblebee followed the crying Sari into her room. Curious on what was wrong. The only thing wrong was the room seemed to be spinning and he was stumbling everywhere. Finally they were in her room and Bumblebee sat down almost tipping over. "So what's up." Bumblebee said. "O-Optimus b-broke up with me..." Sari said starting to sob. Bumblebee pulled her into a hug, she was crying into his chest plate. "He's just a bastard!" Bumblebee said angrily, that he hurt her like this. "You know what I'll talk to him!" Bumblebee said. "No, Bumblebee, you're drunk. You'll get yourself in trouble." Sari said but it was too late Bumblebee was already out the door. She had to get Prowl to stop him. Sari quickly ran out of the room and found Prowl talking to Jazz. "Prowl, we have a problem. Bumblebee's going to yell at Optimus for breaking up with me." Sari said to Prowl. "Wait what!" Prowl said jumping up from where he was sitting, looking for Bumblebee. They both found Bumblebee and it was too late he was already yelling at Optimus. Prowl suddenly wrapped his arms around Bumblebee and started to pull him away. "Disregard everything he said, he's drunk!" Prowl told Optimus, worried thinking about how much trouble Bumblebee was probably in. Prowl took Bumblebee to his room and laid him down on the bed. "Bumblebee, just lay down." Prowl said. "Prowlie, I don't want to be alone!" Bumblebee whined. Prowl sighed "Then I'll get Sari and she can sleep in here tonight." Prowl said as he walked out of the room to get Sari. It was going to be a long night.

************************************************************* Bumblebee opened his optics slowly, his head hurt. Prowl had his arms wrapped around Bumblebee and Sari was in her sleeping bag next to the bed. Bumblebee weaved his way out of Prowl's arms and sat up. He suddenly felt sick, and he ran to the bathroom purging his tanks once again. When he went back to the room he noticed Prowl was up waiting for him. "Merry Christmas." Bumblebee said awkwardly. "You purged again didn't you?" Prowl asked, Bumblebee nodded in reply. "Alright go to Rachet." Prowl said. "I don't want to!" Bumblebee replied crossing his arms and pouting. Prowl started to push Bumblebee out the door. "I'll drag you if I have to." Prowl said. "Fine I'll go!" Bumblebee said, stomping away to the med bay.

Bumblebee walked into the med bay, luckily Rachet was awake. "Hey." Bumblebee said. "What do you need medicine for a hangover?" Rachet asked sourly. "No, Prowl wanted me to come because yesterday morning as well as this morning I purged my tanks." Bumblebee said. "Hmmm how do you feel?" Rachet asked as he started to get his tools out. "Well I feel like I haven't been getting enough sleep." Bumblebee replied.

Rachet did a couple of tests and was finally getting the results. When the results were shown Rachet felt like his optics were going to pop out of his head. "What is it bad?" Bumblebee asked, noticing how surprised Rachet looked. "Y-you're carrying." Rachet said shocked. "What!" Bumblebee said. He couldn't believe this, he was carrying? This was like a punch in the gut, he didn't know how to take care of sparklings. What would Prowl think? How would they handle this? Bumblebee didn't want to be carrying, he didn't want to have sparklings, he was still a kid. Bumblebee started to hypervhenilate, oil tears starting to fall down his face. "Bumblebee, calm down. We'll all help you out with this." Rachet said trying to help. Bumblebee curled up his knees to his chest burying his faceplate. Rachet rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

Bumblebee walked out of the med bay, his faceplate stained in tears. Bumblebee saw Prowl and Jazz on the couch talking. "Prowl can I talk to you?" Bumblebee asked his voice shaky. Prowl became worried and followed Bumblebee into the hallway. What could be wrong? "Prowl, I-I'm pregnant..." Bumblebee said starting to cry again. "What?" Prowl asked quietly in disbelief, as he pulled Bumblebee in for a hug, he must've heard wrong. "Y-you're going to be a father." Bumblebee said with a shaky voice. They stood there for minutes, Bumblebee crying on Prowl. "Bumblebee, we'll figure this out. Don't worry, just go clean off your faceplate and come sit on the couch with me and we'll talk all of this over." Prowl said to the crying bot who nodded in return and slowly walked off to the bathroom. Prowl came back and sat on the couch, Jazz was looking at him confused with what happened. "Bumblebee's pregnant." Prowl said, still in shock.


End file.
